Mythical Mistletoe
by AlabasterLily
Summary: Despite all their cautions, Percy and Annabeth are stuck under the mistletoe. After TLO. Rated T for, um, kissing.


**Disclaimer: I am _not_ Rick Riordan, and do _not_ own the PJO or HoO series, nor any characters, settings, or plots that you recognize from it.  
**

* * *

**Mythical Mistletoe  
**

* * *

"Percy!"

Percy looked up as Annabeth stuck her head in his cabin door.

"Hmm?"

"There's a counselor's meeting, and that, because of some fluke of the rules, includes you. Come on!"

Percy groaned. He never had much to say at these meetings. Usually he ended up flicking drops of water at people and snickering when they looked around in confusion.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Now get up, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy got up and closed the cabin door. He looked at Annabeth and smiled. She looked annoyed about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Stupid Aphrodite campers have been hanging mistletoe everywhere. Be careful when you walk through a doorway." Percy groaned. With his luck, he'd walk under every sprig in the whole camp.

"Did you walk under any?" he asked Annabeth.

She scowled. Oops. Bad question.

"Yeah. Next to Travis."

"Did you- Did he-"

"No, you idiot! He tried, but then I threatened to punch him in the nose. That convinced him otherwise."

Percy grinned.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Big House. Percy smelled nachos. He started to dash in the front door, but Annabeth held him back.

"Didn't I _just_ warn you about mistletoe?!"

"Sorry," Percy said. Then he smiled impishly. "But would you really mind if we-"

He stopped as Annabeth glowered at him. "Shut up if you like your face the way it is, Seaweed Brain. You go through first."

Percy sighed. "All right." He stepped cautiously through the door. On the threshold, he looked up. No mistletoe. Annabeth followed him. They repeated this somewhat paranoid routine at every doorway. Finally, at the doorway into the meeting, they paused. No mistletoe, but maybe it was invisible or something. Percy went in first, and when nothing happened, they followed. Both sighed with relief. Thank the gods.

"It took you two long enough," Clarisse growled.

"Maybe they were _busy_," Connor grinned, raising his eyebrows. Everyone snickered. Annabeth and Percy turned red and stormed to their seats.

The meeting went exactly as Percy had anticipated. He flicked water droplets at Clarisse, who kept scowling and looking around for their source. Percy was careful not to do too many at the same time. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Katie were engaged in a heated discussion over the practicality of turning the volleyball pit into a small wheat paddock.

"Think about it! It would increase our production so much! Why _wouldn't_ we do it?"

"Katie, how much wheat could you grow in 200 square feet? Besides," she cried, throwing up her hands in exasperation, "We've already got fields and fields of strawberries. I doubt a few bushels of wheat would-"

"Oh, _fruit_ is fine then? I suppose-"

Percy zoned out again. This didn't really concern him- he didn't play volleyball much, and he wasn't that fond of wheat. After what seemed like several hours, Chiron said wearily,

"Meeting adjourned," and stomped his hoof on the floor. _Finally_, Percy thought with relief. He walked up to Annabeth, who still looked a little annoyed.

"Let's _go_!" She sighed, and they walked towards the door. On the threshold, they realized all the other head counselors were grouped outside the door, staring and snickering. Miranda snapped her fingers, and there was a small _pop_ above them.

Annabeth groaned. Percy looked up and followed suit. Swaying innocently above them was a sprig of mistletoe, its bluish-white berries gleaming in the light.

"Pucker up!" someone said. Percy and Annabeth tried to protest.

"Come on, that isn't fair-" It was to no avail. They would be mobbed if they didn't follow the tradition.

Percy and Annabeth slowly turned to face each other.

"Let's get it over with, Seaweed Brain." Percy was about to complain about her tone when he noticed the mischievous look on her face. They leaned towards each other, first slowly, then quickly, and kissed. They embraced, then held the kiss for as long as possible, trying to make the other campers feel so awkward that they wouldn't have the satisfaction of making fun of them.

Their plan backfired.

"Whooooooo!" someone else whistled. "I think these two need to cool off!"

Percy cursed silently. He and Annabeth broke apart.

"No- wait- what- stop- why- agh!" They were swept up by the other counselors, and just like four months ago, were thrown into the lake. This time, however, it was pretty uncomfortable. The water hadn't frozen over, but was still cold. Percy formed a bubble around them. Annabeth was smiling.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, you know the drill."

Percy laughed and kissed her. And this time, there was nothing awkward about it.

* * *

**A****/N: I realize that this might not be possible, canon-wise. I don't think Percy and Annabeth are at Camp Half-Blood for Christmas, because Percy disappears right at the beginning of their winter breaks. Sorry. I realized that halfway through. Just pretend.  
**

******This didn't come out exactly like I wanted it to, but I wanted to get it up for Christmas and didn't have time to get other opinions. Please bear with me, and feel free to leave constructive criticism in a review. Reviewing means a lot, especially on a one-shot, where I can't bribe you.  
**

******I'm planning on publishing another similar story, but with Ron and Hermione, called _Mistletoe Magic_. If I get fifteen reviews on this story, I will upload that story. I'll also post another "chapter" to this story to notify you, so feel free to follow!  
**

******Merry Christmas! **

_~AlabasterLily _**_  
_**


End file.
